The present invention relates to a shelf which is capable of being swung freely in the same plane.
There has heretofore been known a shelf which can be fitted to a wall or a column, etc., and which can be rotated or pivoted within a predetermined angle so as to change the position thereof relative to the mounting portion thereof. However, heretofore there has never been employed a shelf which permits a support arm thereof to be rotated relative to the mounting portion thereof so as to change the position thereof, while at the same time enables the shelf per se to be freely rotated about its pivot shaft. The development of such a shelf which not only enables the position of mounting portion to be altered, as desired, but also enables the position of the shelf itself to be freely changed relative to its support arm, has been earnestly desired from the viewpoint of an effective utilization of narrow space, or in view of the relationship between the shelf itself and articles to be placed thereon or from the decorative design point of view. The shelf of the present invention has been developed to solve the above-mentioned problem and has an extremely high utility as mentioned hereinbelow.